Frozen Sisters
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Non-canon were Karai didn't get mutated, The Invasion hasn't happened and has been living with the turtles for about a week. Splinter decides that April and Karai need to spend some time together and the two end up watching Frozen.


**A/N; Non-canon where Karai didn't get mutated, The invasion hasn't happened and she has been living with the turtles for about a week. Check out my other one shots too plz **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own TMNT**

**plz comment but no trolls **

"So..." April said awkwardly as she and Karai stood facing each other in The turtles living room. Neither of them had been exactly thrilled about spending 'girl time' together since they hadn't really been on best terms since the time Karai tried to kill her only to end up having her but kicked by April. But Master Splinter requested it so they couldn't really say no.

Karai was standing with her arms crossed, unimpressed, glancing at the clock willing the Turtles to come back who had tactilely gone out on an early patrol to come back. Neither she nor April wanted to spend any more time together the they had to.

"Why don't we watch some TV?" April suggested in an attempted cheery voice.

Karai nodded. It was probably the easiest way for them to spend time together without having to actually talk to each other, plus it would help time pass faster.

April turned on the TV to find the title screen for Frozen showing. Strange April thought she didn't know the guys owned Frozen. Still it wasn't the first time she'd caught the guys watching something like this. Only last week she spotted Mikey watching 'The little Mermaid'.

"What's that?" Karai asked gesturing to the screen.

"You mean you've never heard of Frozen?!" April asked in disbelief. Karai shook her head. "How? It's like the best Disney musical since 'The Lion King'?"

"The Lion King?" Karai said confused.

"Yeah! Have you never seen any of the Disney classics?"

"Well my Fath- The Shredder didn't think raising me on singing animals was the best way the bring up a young kunochi" She spat bitterly.

"Well we've got to watch Frozen now" April pressed play then curled up on the sofa with her favourite pillow. Karai slowly came and sat next to her rolling her eyes and crossed her legs.

As soon as the film started they were completely engrossed by it. They sat in comfortable silence through out all of it. It was only when the credits rolled down that April realised how hungry she was. The guys still hadn't come back yet so there was probably still some cold pizza left in the fridge.

She turned to Karai "Hey I'm just gonna get-" but she stopped when saw Karai. She was clutching her legs rocking back and forth on the sofa muttering to her self. "Karai are you ok?" she asked touching her shoulder who flinched and looked away. "What's the matter?"

"It's ...Elsa she ...she reminds me of myself" she said angrily daring April to make fun of her. But April just nodded. She understood what she meant. She could imagine The Shredder lucking her up, never letting her to go out and make friends. And when he did she'd have to pretend to a perfect little girl. Plus she must feel so guilty about hurting her family both physically and mentally. She wasn't surprised Karai had found similarities between her and The Snow Queen.

"You're forgetting that in the end her family forgive her for hurting them. They know that it wasn't her fault." Karai just ignored her.

"Well if you're Elsa I guess that makes me Anna" she said trying to lighten the mood. "You know with the red hair, optimism, feisty-"

"Having two guys competing over you" Karai smirked.

"Er...well...yeah sort of" April blushed but smiled in spite herself glad to have gotten Karai back to her old self. "I guess that makes us sisters" she said trying to get a reaction out of Karai.

"Maybe we could start of with trying to be friends first?" She asked hopefully letting her mask slide for a moment.

"I'd like that"April smiled. Then she had the greatest idea "Why don't we watch the film again in sing-along!" she squealed.

Her new friends face lit up like Mikey's does when he's told he can have extra pizza.

The turtles had been wondering the roof tops for a few hours now and after no action, not even from The Purple Dragons, they excepted that they had to go home. Although none of them particularly wanted to.

"We can't avoid the girls any longer." Leo said as he lead his brothers down the sewer tunnels.

"Still I say we leave them for a while longer. I Don't know about you guys but I don't plan on get involved in WW3" grumbled Raph.

"There's a WW3?" Asked a confused Mikey.

Raph face palmed and was about to slap his younger brother when they heard what sounded like birds screeching coming form the lair. The guys rushed back to the lair only to find a sight that was strange even for TMNT standards.

The two girls were jumping on the sofa wearing ballet tutus singing into their hair brushes Frozen' first time in forever. They were completely oblivious to their new audience. The guys stood there for what felt like years staring at them not really sure what to do.

"Dudes, what is happening?" whispered Mikey. His brothers just shrugged, almost mesmerised by what they were seeing. The pair only stopped when the flash went off on Donnie's phone as he snapped a picture of April dancing around in a yellow tutu


End file.
